mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 83: Face 2 Face 3: Tokyo Drift
"Face 2 Face 3: Tokyo Drift" was originally released on December 12, 2011. Description We're live in Austin for the first part of our two-show comedy extravaganza. As it turns out, everything is bigger in Texas, and boy, does that include shame. Come, listen to our ill-conceived goofs and monkeyshines. Outline 04:02 - I need a gift for my wife. She is finishing up vet school, and she has only asked me for ordinary veterinary handbooks and the like. I want to get her something fun and exciting (i.e. not a textbook on how to cut up horses). Do you have any suggestions? -- Greg 07:11 - Y - Sent in by Nefariousity, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Is it possible for internet radiations to cause somebody stretch marks? i think they are causing me but i love internet and computer. it helps me so much but each time i am doing it there is some tingling sensation and then i notice at that place a stretch mark appearing. if i tell my family members, they think i am being stupid. so, is it possible? 10:23 - Hey MBMBaM, my wife is joining roller derby league, and is in the training period where they learn how to kick the shit out of their opponents. At the end of this three-month program she'll need a derby name that is both clever and tough-sounding. Her name is Emily, and she is small, but fast on her skates. Do you have any suggestions? 13:03 - Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user Serg Jay, who asks: What would you do if you catch your husband pooping in the backyard? i did i dont know if i am in troubles 17:38 - Over the past few years, no fewer than five of my very dear friends have all moved to the same mid-western city. I've visited a lot, really like it, but my boyfriend is a little more hesitant to pack his bags and move away. How can I convince him that this is the right move? He's becoming receptive, but I've still got a ways to go. -- Lonesome In The Lone Star State 21:21 - Y - Sent in by Nefariousity, from Yahoo Answers user Ray, who asks: How can i become like jackie chan? i want to learn how to fight like jackie chan or learn how to do kung fu proerley- so shal i go to china and go to a special place because i wanna learn how to do it properley like jackie chan not they way they do it near my dojo 24:00 - Sad Libs 26:47 - Dear Brothers, I'm about to move to a new city, and since finishing college I've had difficulty meeting new people. My boyfriend'll help, but I like to space out my time with him as to not drive him crazy. What are some good ways to meet friends in a new city? -- Deshazinator 31:56 - Y - Sent in by Nefariousity, from Yahoo Answers user Y!soSerious, who asks: Have you ever kissed like you invented it? 36:46 - Hey, it is becoming more and more obvious that one of my best friends doesn't brush his teeth. His breath is so bad that I have to cover my mouth or hold my breath while he's talking to me in a confined area (in a car, for example). All of the other guys that we hang out with think the same thing. We want to tell him, but are not sure howto approach the matter. Do we straight-up tell him? -- Chris 42:06 - Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user FashionAngel, who asks: Where can I find the hottest sexy santa outfit? 47:22 - Hey, when it comes to dealing with my fellow coworkers I tend to have a rather difficult time with the volume of my voice. I usually mumble quietly, even when just saying "excuse me," or, "I'm sorry," and fear the day I might try to say something and just end up yelling. Is there a simple solution, or should I just start giving awkward stares with my mumbles. 50:45 - Y - Sent in by Lynn W, (from unmentioned Yahoo Answers user Ryan,) who asks:Although Griffin says Lynn W is the Yahoo Answers user who asks this question, it's more than likely than he meant Lynn W submitted the Yahoo to the show. The very next episode features another Yahoo sent in by Lynn W. My cats ghost is haunting me! ? My cat commited suicide 3 days ago. now she's haunting me. Help. 52:20 - Housekeeping 53:55 - FY - Sent in by Gavin Burr, from Yahoo Answers user Vicky 6, who asks: Does Anyone Know Where To Purchase And Or Make A Coffin Shaped Bed? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Link Category:Episodes Category:Face 2 Face Category:Ghosts Category:Golly Aolly Category:Scott Bakula Category:Nefariousity Category:Sad Libs